


Dibujos

by Illusion_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also hinted IwaOi but again it's not enough to be tagged onto the ship tag, Gen, Hinata and Kenma appear very briefly xD they don't need to be tagged, Kageyama has a crush on fireman Iwaizumi and I love it, also kindergarten teacher Oikawa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: —Ah —musitó—. Hola, Kageya- —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Oikawa apareció de la nada hasta llegar a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hajime, interponiéndose entre él y Tobio, interrumpiendo a Iwaizumi descaradamente.—Bueno, Iwa-chan, como te decía-—Oikawa-san, —balbuceó Kageyama— es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando habla… Uh, nos enseñaste eso hoy en la mañana.





	Dibujos

—¡Ka-ge-ya-ma! Ponme atención —dijo de forma berrinchuda un niño pelirrojo, acercándose a la mesa del niño al que había llamado.

—No, estoy ocupado —ante la negativa, el pelirrojo se dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, en donde estaba otro niño de cabello negro, jugando con un video juego.

—Kenmaaaaa, haz algo, ¿sí? Kageyama no me hace caso —se dejó caer al lado de su amigo con brazos cruzados.

El niño levantó la vista de su consola de videojuegos por un momento, observando brevemente a su amigo para después regresarle toda su atención al juego que tenía enfrente suyo, abriendo la boca para decir: —Shouyou, si Kageyama no quiere, no puedes obligarlo.

—Bueno —refunfuñó, yéndose al otro lado del salón para irse a jugar con Izumi y Kouji. Si Kageyama no quería enseñarle lo que estaba dibujando, pues qué bien. Ni siquiera quería saberlo de todas formas.

—Oye, —habló Kenma en cuanto Hinata se fue—¿entonces le vas a dar tu dibujo al novio del maestro? —Kageyama volteó a verlo rápidamente, sonrojándose de forma veloz ante las palabras del niño.

—¿Q-qué? ¡C-claro que-! Uhm… tal vez —admitió derrotado ante la inquisitiva mirada de Kenma.

—Huh… Buena suerte entonces. Espero que Oikawa-san no te interrumpa.

Kageyama también esperaba no ser interrumpido otra vez. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Iwaizumi-san, de alguna forma u otra, Oikawa-san acaparaba su atención y al final no podía darle sus dibujos, los cuales desaparecían de forma extraña. Tobio sospechaba de Oikawa-san, pero no tenía pruebas y no quería acusar a nadie, mucho menos a su maestro.

Pero hoy sería diferente, estaba seguro de ello. Le daría a Iwaizumi-san el dibujo en el que tanto empeño había puesto; sólo esperaba que le gustara tanto como a él.

Sin embargo, antes de poder levantarse de la mesa, Hinata ya estaba a su lado nuevamente, arrebatándole el dibujo de las manos para poder examinarlo mejor.

—¡Gwaah! ¡Kageyama-kun, es geniaaaal! ¿Por qué no me lo querías mostrar? —El pelirrojo daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, contemplando el dibujo de su amigo mientras lo esquivaba para evitar que le quitara el pedazo de papel.

—¡Oi, Hinata idiota! ¡Regrésamelo!

—¡Espera! ¡Ouch, no me pegues! —Se quejó— ¡Sólo quiero seguir viéndolo! ¿Para quién es? —Soltó un jadeo sorprendido ante una posible idea que cruzó su mente, así que hizo la siguiente pregunta— ¡¿Te gusta el novio de Oikawa-san?!

—¡N-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no! Sólo lo admiro, idiota.

—Oh, Yamayama-kun, ¿quieres ser bombero como Iwaizumi-san?

—Mmh… Tal vez.

—Bueno, ten —le extendió el dibujo al pelinegro—. Sólo quería ver tu dibujo, es todo. Te quedó muy bonito —finalizó, sonriéndole brillantemente.

Tobio se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, murmurando algo que Hinata casi no logró oír: —Gracias…

—¡Sé que le encantará a Iwaizumi-san, no te preocupes! Bueno, me voy a jugar con Kenma y- ¡Mira! Está solo, es tu oportunidad.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Bien, iré ahora —se despidió del ruidoso pelirrojo. Tomó aire y exhaló, agarrando coraje para poder completar su operación. Examinó el dibujo una última vez, fijándose de que no se hubiera doblado o roto por algún lado; cuando vio que estaba en perfecto estado, se encaminó hacia su objetivo y se detuvo unos pasos antes de que el moreno pudiera notarlo.

Iwaizumi se encontraba cerca del escritorio de Oikawa. Como esa mañana había ido a darles una plática a los niños sobre el trabajo de los bombero, al igual que les explicaba las medidas de seguridad que debían de tomar en caso de que hubiera un incendio, se encontraba con su traje de bombero. Kageyama se sintió nervioso por un momento, no hablaba mucho con Iwaizumi-san, sin embargo, desde que había ido a visitarlos la primera vez para dejarle su almuerzo a Oikawa, lo había dejado maravillado con su trabajo. Quería agradecérselo. Esa era la razón tras su dibujo y gran insistencia para dárselo.

Kageyama se acercó los pasos restantes, inhaló y exhaló y se preparó para dar comienzo a su misión.

—Uhm, ¿Iwaizumi-san? —Tobio jaló un poco la manga del uniforme del mayor. Al fin estaba solo y podría darle el dibujo en el que había estado trabajando. El aludido miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con un par de ojos azul zafiro que lo observaban y, nerviosamente, trataba de esconder algo tras su espalda.

—Ah —musitó—. Hola, Kageya- —antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Oikawa apareció de la nada hasta llegar a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hajime, interponiéndose entre él y Tobio, interrumpiendo a Iwaizumi descaradamente.

—Bueno, Iwa-chan, como te decía-

—Oikawa-san, —balbuceó Kageyama— es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando habla… Uh, nos enseñaste eso hoy en la mañana.

Hajime se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que sus risas fueran escuchadas. Vio de reojo a Oikawa dejando salir un muy indignado _“¡Tobio-chan!”_. Era cierto que el castaño les había enseñado eso a sus alumnos esa misma mañana; después de todo, se encontraba en el kínder desde muy temprano y había visto a Oikawa dar parte de su clase antes de dar él su plática a los niños.

—¡Iwa-chan, no te rías de mí! —contestó al ver al otro chico dejando salir libremente sus carcajadas.

—Basurakawa, —logró decir entre risas— eres un muy mal ejemplo, me interrumpiste mientras hablaba con Kageyama. Ah, pero al menos tú eres listo, ¿cierto? —centró su vista en el pequeño y este asintió entusiasmadamente—. Bueno, —continuó hablando, ahora sin interrupciones de por medio— ¿qué me querías decir, Kageyama?

—Bueno, quería darte este dibujo, Iwaizumi-san, —sacó el dibujo detrás de él, pero no se lo dio a Iwaizumi —. Siempre que intento darle mis dibujos a Iwaizumi-san, nunca puedo hacerlo porque Oikawa-san está siempre con usted —murmuró medio apenado—. También porque desaparecen y nunca puedo encontrarlos.

Ante esto último Iwaizumi levantó una ceja medio confundido, volteando a ver Oikawa, observando cómo trataba de aparentar que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Kageyama.

—Me aseguraré de que Oikawa no nos interrumpa, ¿sí? También buscaré al culpable de que hayan desaparecidos, creo que tengo una idea sobre quién podría ser… —entrecerró sus ojos cuando posó su mirada en Oikawa, advirtiéndole que iban a hablar en cuanto llegaran a casa. Centró su atención nuevamente en Tobio, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su mismo nivel, extendiéndole la mano—. A ver, muéstrame tu dibujo.

Tobio le entregó el dibujo a Iwaizumi, apartando sus manos rápidamente y poniéndose a jugar con ellas debido a los nervios. Estaba viendo en todas direcciones menos hacia Iwaizumi. Había puesto muchísimo empeño en ese dibujo, y se pondría muy triste si no era de su agrado.

—Kageyama.

—A-ah, ¿sí, Iwaizumi-san?

—Me encanta. Es genial, Kageyama.

Ante lo último, Kageyama se dignó a mirar a Iwaizumi, quien lo veía con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía el dibujo entre sus manos.

—¿En serio? Entonces… ¿qué es lo que más te gustó? —Kageyama vio a Iwaizumi poner un dedo cerca de sus labios, concentrándose. Supuso que era para decidir cuál es su parte favorita.

—Bueno, para empezar —comenzó a hablar— me gusta mucho esta parte —y señaló a un pequeño hombre que se encontraba mojando a un gran dinosaurio con una manguera, con sus ojos siendo reemplazados por unas “x” para denotar que estaba muerto, rodeado de un montón de edificios; algunos estaban incompletos y otros estaban en llamas—. El dinosaurio es genial.

—No es un dinosaurio, Iwaizumi-san —se acercó para estar más cerca del moreno y apuntó al susodicho “dragón” con su pequeño dedo—. Es Godzilla. Oikawa-san nos dijo una vez que a Iwaizumi-san le gusta mucho.

—¿Y lo recordaste? —inquirió medio sorprendido ante la buena memoria del niño.

—Sí —asintió entusiasmadamente—. Me alegra que le guste, Iwaizumi-san.

—Es un gran dibujo mío y de Godzilla. Lo pondré en refrigerador de mi casa —volteó a ver a Oikawa, quien evita mirarlo a toda costa, haciendo énfasis en sus siguientes palabras: —Y me aseguraré cada día de que siga ahí y no desaparezca.

—¡G-gracias!

—Anda, ve a jugar con tus amigos. El otro niño, Hinata creo que se llamaba, te está esperando —apuntó hacia la parte trasera del salón y Tobio se dio la vuelta, encontrándose al pelirrojo, quien al verlo agitó sus manos emocionando, señalándole un asiento libre que estaba a su lado mientras armaba un rompecabezas.

—¡Sí! Nos vemos, Iwaizumi-san —y el niño se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo, poniéndose manos a la obra para ayudarlo a terminar de armar el rompecabezas.

Iwaizumi se enderezó, sonriendo al ver a Kageyama. Miró nuevamente el dibujo y se le escapó una risa. Nunca le habían dado un dibujo así, por lo que planeaba cuidarlo mucho al ser de parte de Kageyama. Le caía bien ese niño, era adorable. Y eso era mucho decir ya que Hajime no es muy bueno con los niños en general, así que se sentía genial.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Oikawa y sin rodeos fue directo al grano.

—¿Conque los dibujos de Kageyama desaparecían misteriosamente, eh?

—¡I-Iwa-chan! ¡¿En serio crees que yo haría algo así?! —inquirió de forma dramática.

—Mierdakawa, te conozco.

—Ugh, bien. Se los escondí a Tobio-chan, ¿contento? Los guardé en un cajón bajo llave —refunfuñó Oikawa cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres tan infantil —remarcó Hajime, dándole un zape un la cabeza. —Mira que venir escondiéndole los dibujos a un niño…

—¡Tobio-chan quería separarte de mí! —gritó de forma dramática, tapándose parte de la cara con un brazo.

—Sí que eres idiota. Es un niño, por dios.

—Tú no conoces los poderes malignos de ese niño —replicó.

Bufó sonoramente mientras rodaba los ojos: —Tú eres más maligno, idiota —se quedó en silencio un momento antes de hablar nuevamente—. Como sea, ya debo irme. Matsukawa me está esperando en la estación. Ah, —se dirigió hacia el escritorio del castaño, golpeándolo brevemente— también dame los demás dibujos de Kageyama, los voy a guardar todos. Y, como ya dije, me voy a dar cuenta si llega a faltar uno en la casa, ¿oíste?

Oikawa murmuró un enfadado _“¿Acaso eres mi madre, Iwa-chan?”_ que Iwaizumi logró escuchar a la perfección, lo cual le ganó un golpe en la espalda. Abrió el cajón y sacó un montón de dibujos coloridos que tenían a Iwaizumi y Godzilla como protagonistas.

Tooru le entregó las hojas a Hajime y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que le prepararía un poco de tofu agedashi esa noche para la cena. El más bajo de los dos le agradeció, advirtiéndole mientras se iba que ya no molestara a Kageyama, haciendo que Oikawa accediera de forma reacia a su petición.

Oikawa sí que era extraño. A veces no entendía del todo qué pasaba por su cabeza, mucho menos al ponerse celoso de un niño de cinco años por unos simples dibujos.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa~ ¿cómo están? Yo bien, creo. Estoy sufriendo en esta nueva experiencia que se llama "usar frenos", pero aquí ando jajajaja. Lo siento si hay algún dedazo por ahí u_u mis disculpas.
> 
> Bueno, esta es una idea que, originalmente, iba a ser muchísimo más larga, pero no quería echarme un OS de más de 10k palabras, así que sólo escribí mi escena favorita, la cual es esta.
> 
> No me pude resistir a un pequeño Kageyama admirando a Iwaizumi senpai y haciéndole dibujos para mostrar su *cofcofamorcofcof* quiero decir, admiración ╰(*'︶'*)╯ Jajajaj bueno, sí, al pequeño Kageyama de 5 años le gusta el guapo bombero Iwaizumi, pero ¿a quién no le gustaría?
> 
> Y sí, Oikawa es un exagerado xD sólo un poco para el propósito de este OS. ¡No puede perder contra Tobio-chan!
> 
> En fin, tengo preparadas unas cuantas cosillas para BNHA y ¿tres? Eh, sí, tres OS de Haikyuu! (por ahora). Así que, deséenme suerte, porque son rare pairs y no los quiero arruinar OTL se me dificulta todo cuando no son mis OTPs xD


End file.
